


Sex and Bacon

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, M/M, Woops, crackfic, i got stuck writing, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack featuring sex and bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlailingZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/gifts).



> I got really stuck writing "If I Should Fall From Grace" so FlailingZombie wrote me a scene summary and this is what happened. If you read IISFFG you will probably be able to tell where this came from *dies*

_Oh shit_ , was the only thing that ran through his mind, over and over, soon accompanied by _holy fuck, that's hot_. Which, of course, he would deny to any other living human being. Glancing back at the uncomfortable man on the bed, he smirked to himself. Cas wasn't really a human, was he?

"I, uh- I was just-" he shifted awkwardly again, tugging the blanket further up over himself. And yeah, Dean should really not be tempted to pull it off, but he was. "It's, um. I'm okay now..." 

He inhaled slowly. How many times had he done this - granted not with an angel, and a male angel at that - but seriously, he was an adult. He could do this. For Cas, of course.

"You uh, you need a hand with that?" 

Cas froze, staring up at him, "what do mean?"

"Dude, you don't have to look so suspicious," he shrugged, "I just mean, if you want a hand with things, I could... assist. It's different _with_ someone," he added hurriedly. Cas just looked at him, his eyes roaming over Dean's entire body. And fuck, if Cas turned him down here, he was definitely gonna need to take an extra long shower later. 

"I'm not sure I understand what you're offering."

Ignoring the logical part of his brain, Dean pulled his belt off quickly, fumbling with his jeans in his rush. Cas' eyes flashed open and he glanced away but Dean was already stepping out of his jeans and leaning over the bed. He slid his hands over Cas' hips, pulling him forward and suddenly Cas was on his feet, shoving him hard against the wall. 

"Well, that was unexpected," he breathed, pulling away for a second, " _Jesus,_ Cas." Their lips crashed together again and Dean hitched him up around his waist. With some difficulty, his shirt was tossed aside and Cas' fingertips dug into his back. 

-

Amelia shot a questioning look across the kitchen and Sam raised both hands.

"Don't ask. I'm ignoring it." Another loud moan echoed down the hall and she chuckled to herself. 

"Okay, then. I'm done over here if you are."

"Give me another couple seconds with the bacon and we're good. I'm thinking we don't have to wait for them."

"Really?" Amelia smirked, "what gives you that idea?" 

She sat down at the table, pulling a roll out of the bowl in the centre of the table. A loud crash distracted he and she moved to turn but Sam stopped her.

"Just sit still, don't turn around." It wasn't until something actually brushed up against Sam that he turned around and shouted.

"Dude, I thought you might have a _little_ more modesty."

Dean just shrugged at him, and Sam looked away as someone - he really didn't need to know who - moaned loudly in his ear. 

"I am so done with you, Dean," he mumbled. He just shifted his chair before both his brother and their fallen angel toppled into the table.

"Hello," Amelia chuckled.

"Dude seriously, we're _eating_. There's food here, Dean." Castiel avoided his look but Dean shrugged, mouthing 'have you _seen_ him?'

"All too clearly," he turned to Amelia, "sorry about him, we'll uh, stay at your place tonight."

"Oh no big deal, just your regular gay inter-species sex on the breakfast table," Amelia full on laughed, holding out a piece of bacon to Dean, "bacon?"

"Thanks," he grinned, biting it and holding it in his teeth in offering to Cas.

"I am so done with this family..."


End file.
